TwoGuys OneLove
by Aka-Chan
Summary: Ok chapter 7 is up YEAH! ok now I have more fanfics so please read them and please keep comeing back for more of this one and my others thank u!
1. Chapter 1

Some of the things in this fan-fic were inspired by the fan fic, "Damned, Cursed, and Loved," By D-chan. I would like to thank her she has made it worth writing this fan-fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
It was a clear summer day and Usagi was sitting under a tree, eating of Course. She looked around as if she was waiting for someone. Then Minoko Came running down the path toward Usagi.   
  
"USAGI!!! Minoko called then stopped infront of her, "Sorry I'm late"  
  
"It's about time Minoko, what took you so long?" Usagi asked  
  
"I saw Seiya in the park and I decided to stop and have a little talk"  
  
"Oh, Really?" Usagi said pretending to sound jealous voice  
  
"Don't worry all he could talk about was you."  
  
"Huh??? I was only joking." she said   
  
"Oh...you mean you don't know yet?"  
  
"Know what?" Usagi as starring at Minoko blankly  
  
"Oh...forget it Usagi" Said Minoko throwing her hands up" Oh my god here he comes now."  
  
Seiya was walking toward them. He saw Usagi and gave a smile and thought to himself 'today I'm going to do it'  
  
Seiya walked up to Usagi and said, "Hey Usagi can I talk to you, please?"  
  
Minoko said" I'll leave you two alone"  
  
So, Minoko walked off leaving Usagi there with Seiya. He sat down next to her and took her hand. Usagi looked at him blankly  
  
"Usagi, I really like you, "He started, " no I love you Usagi."  
  
Usagi sat there not saying anything  
  
"Usagi, will you go out with me?" he asked  
  
Aka-Chan-ok ok this was short but this is my first one ill combind some of my chapters but with out combining any i have 20. im just trying this out please review and help me with this because i need help. And this fan fic is finished just not all typed up yet. Im working on another with my own charecters, so if u like this ill add to this one and put up my own. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
OK this is chapter 2. I hope it goes well I combined two and three to get this so I hope it turns out good.   
  
Usagi still sat there, Seiya still holding her hand. Seiya was looking at her waiting for an answer, but She just sat there. Behind a near by tree Minako stood there watching, also waiting for Usagi's answer.   
  
"Usagi???" Seiya asked  
  
"Huh??, sorry uh....."Usagi was saying "Yeah, sure"  
  
Seiya grinned and kissed Usagi on the cheek, "I have to go I'll call you about that date."  
  
"Ok.." Usagi said smiling a bit herself  
  
"Ok" Seiya said running off to meet up with Yaten and Taiki. At this Minako came running from behind the tree.   
  
"Usagi!!!" Minako said, "He asked you out?"  
  
Usagi could only nod as she watched Seiya run off with Yaten and Taiki.  
  
"Usagi I don't Believe your going on a date with him,"Minako said"What about Mamoru?"  
  
Usagi looked at the ground then said,"I haven't talked to him in a year, and I really don't know why he hasn't tried to contact me in anyway"  
  
"Usagi, Hes probably really busy with his school work, he might not have time to call or write." She said looking at Usagi but she herself knew this wasn't going to convince Usagi  
  
"If he doesn't have time to contact his girlfriend then I guess I really don't want him to contact me then, I don't want him to"She said this then stood up and walked away. Minako went the other way the way that Seiya went.   
******************  
  
Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were at their house practicing for a concert they had coming up. Taiki ask Seiya," So u finally asked her out, amazing"  
  
"Yup, and finally is the key word there"Seiya said grinning  
  
"I think you should stay away from her Seiya, she has a boyfriend"Yaten said not even looking up form what he was doing  
  
"Come on Yaten her boyfriends is dead remember?"Seiya said walking out of the room not wanting to hear any more.  
  
"Yaten you have to remember he cares for that girl and he was there when he died."Taiki reminded Yaten  
  
"Taiki he need to stay away from her, he can't be getting wrapped up in love now and u know that" Yaten said  
  
"He's fine just let things be Yaten"Taiki said leaning back in the chair he was sitting in  
  
"Taiki shut up, he needs to stay away from her"Yaten said getting abit angry"He can't stay with her, if he does you know what will happen, right?"  
  
"Hai, but we aren't sure thats it whats going to happen right?"Taiki answered back  
  
"Fine.."Yaten gave in and crossed his arms. After while Seiya came back and sat down again  
  
"Seiya?"Yaten said  
  
"What is it now, Yaten?"He replied   
  
"Uh... About Usagi, I..."Yaten started but was cut off by Seiya punching him right across the face cutting Yatens face  
  
Seiya said" Damn it Yaten can't u ever lets things alone?" He said and once again walked out of the room and down the hall way   
  
Yaten stared at Taiki then said" Damn that hurt" and Taiki replied"Told ya s..."  
  
At the time the door to the room opened and Minako stuck her head in and said"Do you know were Seiya is?"  
  
  
Aka-chan: YES!!!! chapter 2 finished. well that was longer then the other one but its still short. Heh one of my favorite parts is coming soon.  
  
Seiya: ::grin:: my favorite too  
  
Aka-Chan: ::whacks him:: Baka, but I would like u......  
  
Seiya: o.-;; what a rude thing to say  
  
Aka-chan:: well :-P, as I was saying I would like all of you to review this chapter please I need help with anything::gets on knees and begs:: PLEASE 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
x.x;; ok im finally updateing, i know i know, its taken me forever to update, but i have been REALLY busy, so here is chapter 3!  
  
Yaten and Taiki stared at the girl the Yaten said," We dunno he stomped out of her after he punched me."  
  
Minako blinked not saying anything, Taiki put an elbow into Yatens side and he said,"But i pissed himm off first"  
  
"Oh, ok"Minako said,""Ill just leave not, se ya." And she walked out  
  
Yaten and Taiki looked at each other and blinked and they both asked at the same time, "Who was that?"  
  
TOgether they said again,"I dunno."  
  
Both shrugged and wnet back to practicing  
  
Minako was walking down the hall when she turned the corner and bumped into Seiya, "Watch were your g...." She looked up seeing Seiya, "Opps,..Sorry"  
  
Seiya stareed at her for a minute then"Yeah its alright"  
  
"I wanted to ask u something anyway"she said  
  
"Ok what is it?"  
  
"Uh....You do know Usagi has a boyfriend, right?"  
  
He looked at her then said,"Yeah I knowbut... I think i should protect her for now..."  
  
Minako blinked then nodded,"Ok, but don't try to pull anything." And she walked off   
  
"One problem," Seiya said to himself," her boyfriend is dead, and he himself walked away.  
  
*******  
  
Somehow Seiya got to the park and he remmebered that he stil had to make that date with Usagi. So, Seiya started to walk to her house sence he couldn't call her.   
  
When he got to her house he knocked on the door and Usagi mother answered the door.  
  
"Yes?" she said  
  
"Can I talk to Usagi, please?"  
  
"Hold on. I'll go get her"  
  
In about two minutes or so Usagi came to the door,"Hi, Seiya.."  
  
"Hi, i came to talk about hat date u said u go on with me."  
  
"Ok, come in its cold out there." Usagi said walking back into the house  
  
Seiya stode there for a minute then followed Usagi inside, and to the liveing room. Usagi sat down on the couch and Seiya sat next to her.   
  
"So, were do u want to go Usagi?" Seiya asked her   
  
"I really don't care, why don't u pick and suprise me." Usagi Said with a big smile  
  
"Ok! Come with me." He took her by the hand and walked her out of the door. He lead her down the street to a big stadium.  
  
"Why are we here?" Usagi asked  
  
"This is were I'm playing tonight, and i wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the party afterwards?"  
  
Usgai smiled,"Sure I'd love to go."  
  
Seiya kissed her on the cheek,"Cool, can't wait. You don't have to dress up or anything, ok?"  
  
"Ok" She said  
  
"Well i have to go practice see ya later"He ran into the building and Usagi walked back to her house happy. When she got to her house she ran up tha steps to find something to wear but like he said nothing fancy.  
  
Aka-Chan: YEAH!! End of chapter 3.i got alot more to update later, while i get this updated please read my other fanfics. Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Hoooooeeeeee..... how long has it been??? more than a year x_x .... I've had high school and shit then I forgot how to update... and now that I remember how... so I'm updating ^____^   
  
btw... if you are reading this then you are crazy... or your just one of my DEVOTED fans ^_^ :: gets rotten tomatoes thrown at her:: or not ._.  
  
SCHOOL IS OOOOUUUTTT!!!!  
  
On with the chappy!!!  
  
* recap *  
  
Mamoru has gone away to America... Usagi is feeling lonely still Seiya asks her out... this brings up her spirits and Minako doesn't like the idea of her going out on a date with him so she goes to talk to him... Yaten, Taiki and Seiya know Mamoru "died"... and blah blah blah  
  
Chapter 4  
  
At about 8 that night there was a knock at the door of the Tsukino residence. ( x.x if I spelled that name wrong let me know) Usagi's mom would answer the door and invite the guest in.   
  
Usagi was in her room getting ready for the night when she heard a knock on her door. She went to the door to see her mom there. " Usagi, dear, Seiya is downstairs waiting for you." Usagi smiled at her mother "I'll be down in a minute." Usagi was brushing out her hair. For once she was going to wear it down.   
  
She came down the steps, she was greeted with a bundle of flowers. She smiled and Seiya smiled at her " Usagi, I've never seen your hair down" He took her arm heading for the door " It looks nice." A slight blush could be seen on the young girls face " Thank you."  
  
They both made their way out the Seiya's car were Yaten and Taiki were stuffed in the back sets. Seiya opened the door for her and she got in. He closed the door behind her and mad his way to the other side of the car and got in himself. He started the car and they were on their way. Seiya was dressed in his famous red suit, while Taiki in his yellow, and Yaten in his white.   
  
When they got there, Seiya stooped the car in the front as the 4 steeped out tons of girl where there screaming their head off for them. Half of them had signs with " I Love Seiya" Or some other weird comment. Seiya handed the key to his car off to the guy( I dunno what it's called). Seiya held out his arm for Usagi who took it and they walked their way to the entrance. Many of the girls didn't like this scene and some tried to grab at Seiya. (obsessive fans x.x;!) He would simply ask them nicely to let go and move on his way.  
  
When back stage Usagi saw her best friend Minako. " Minako!!" Usagi waved her arms to catch her friends attention. When her friend came over Usagi thought she might be performing in the same show." Minako what are you doing here?"  
  
Minako looked to Seiya at Usagi's side and smiled at her friend " I was going to ask you the same question," she gave Seiya a sideways glare " but I already know that answer. Usagi I'm also in this show." Seiya stared at Minako, and slightly pulled on Usagi's arm" We need to go Usagi." She nodded and waved to Minako " Bye bye Minako!"  
  
When they were away from Minako Seiya turned Usagi to look at him " Usagi, We are up first our seats are reserved up there could you sit out there and wait for me for a little while?" Usagi nodded " Sure thats not a problem"   
  
Seiya bent his head slightly and gave Usagi a quick kiss on her lips. This caused the young women to blush. He slightly pulled away from her and smiled "I'll see you later then " All she could do is nod. She didn't trust herself to say anything at the moment. As she walked out and sat in her seat she thought of Mamoru. Did she do the right thing coming here with Seiya. She sighed not knowing what to think, say, or do anymore.   
  
Ha HA!!! You probally noticed my style of writing changed... More detail... less space... right way to talk... ^_^ hope you like this, Since it's summer break.. then I'll be able to post more.. I'll even post my other fan fic. I have another user name with my sister " The Kaiba Sisters. You should go check out those fan fics. I like them allot. Mine doesn't have any chapters yet because of my sister having the story.. so x.x; as soon as she gives them to me I'll update ^_^ ok I'm talking too much Bye!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok.. this is chapter 5. I don't have much to say. SO just on with the chapter.  
  
And I do not own Sailor Moon!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Seiya, Yaten and Taiki came out each with a rose matching their suits. Each threw them out to the crow, Seiya threw his to Usagi. The started their part of the concert. They sung 4 songs before they would leave stage. Usagi watched the next act as the 3 would get ready to go out and watch the rest of the show.   
  
After they had gotten everything taken care of, the 3 came out and sat in the front row, Seiya beside Usagi. They sat and watch the rest of the concert. When Minako came on Usagi clapped and whistled for her. When the concert was over, Seiya took Usagi to his car to go to the after party. Outside his car was a small girl. The girl watched them walk up to the car. The stopped infront of her. " Chibi-usa?!?" Usagi look at the young girl," What are you doing here??"  
  
" I've come back to see you Usagi!" the girl smiled. Seiya would take his arm from around Usagi looking at the girl. Chibi-usa stared at Seiya, then ran to Usagi hugging her, "Mommy!" she glared at Seiya. Seiya, looking very confused, looked back to Usagi, "Who's the kid?" Usagi looked up from her daughter to look at Seiya," She's my daughter. She's.. kinda from the future."  
  
Trying to be the lady she is Chibi-usa, steeped infront of Seiya," I am the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion," She would curtsy( you know like when she did it in the series.)," My name is Small lady Serenity, but everyone calls me Chibi-usa." Seiya shook his head "Who?" Usagi who look at the ground," She's me and Mamoru's daughter." Confusion set into Seiya eyes" Oh.." He thought ` how can that be.. he's.. dead... isn't he?'  
  
Chibi-usa glared at Seiya now stepping close to him looking up," Who are you and why did you have you arm around my Mommy?" Seiya didn't want to answer that question but did anyway," uh...er... I'm... looking after her while your dad is gone.." Chibi-usa stared at him " Ok.. Thank you for protection her, I'll take over now!" She would take her small hands and push him away from Usagi as best she could. "Chibi-usa, be nice! I'm going to a party with him so i want you to go home!" Chibi-Usa shook her head "I don't want to." Usagi pointed down the street " Now!" She gave Seiya one last glare," Fine.." she walked off and Usagi turned to Seiya and bowed," I'm sorry about her. I didn't want to tell her I don't know where her father is.." Seiya face her and bent down kissing her softly on the lip. Usagi's eyes widened not knowing what to do.  
  
As this happened Minako came out seeing the two. She would run up behind Seiya and pull him away from her, " What's going on?" She then looked to Seiya screaming" What were you doing?!?" Usagi didn't like what was going on and waved her hands, " Stop it Minako." Minako directed her attention to Seiya " She has a boyfriend!!" Seiya wasn't going to take this any more and he exploded, " He's dead! Galixia Killed him!!!"  
  
Both Minako and Usagi stared, Usagi stared to shake her head as Minako was the first to break the silence " Are.. you serious?" He kind of regretted he said that looking at Usagi. All he could do was nod, looking at Usagi. She fell to her knees starting to cry, she couldn't hold it back. He knelt infront of her and put his arms around her as Minako whispered, "Now look what you've done." He couldn't stand to see her cry, "Usagi.. I'll take you home, ok?" She wiped her tears, "No, I said I would go to the party and I'm going." He helped her stand up and he let her in the car. He turned to Minako, "I'm sorry." She didn't say anything but turned and left. Wait untill she told everyone else. He got into the car and started to drive when she spoke up " Thank you." He could just nod.  
  
Thats the end of this chapter. So sad... Poor Usagi!! Ok Tell me what you think! Thanks!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok this is chapter 6..  
  
To the reviewer Autumn Ann... This is actually a Usagi/Mamoru fic.. heh.. and Chibi-Usa  
  
is alive because... oh.. I can't say why ^_~ but.. it will be explained soon...maybe this  
  
chapter.. maybe next it depends on how long this chapter turns out to be!!  
  
And I do not own Sailor Moon!  
  
Chibu-usa is going to be a REAL suck up in this chapter... just thought I would warn you!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The two would drive down the rode in complete silence to the party. Neither of them  
  
knew what to say. Seiya started at the rode not knowing weither to talk to her or let her  
  
be. Usagi didn't know if she should really be going with Seiya to this party. She just found  
  
out her boyfriend was..dead. Her eyes started to tear up thinking about it again. Seiya was  
  
the first to break the silence," Usagi..Are you ok..?" She turned to the sound of his  
  
voice,"Yeah..I'm fine" she wiped the tears coming from her eyes." I thank you again for..  
  
everything."  
  
Seiya stopped the car, turning off the car," No problem" He got out and went to her side  
  
of the car helping her out. They enter the room arm and arm, Usagi still not looking very  
  
happy. Usagi looked around the room not knowing too many people. She did see Yaten,  
  
Taiki, and even Minako. Then something poked her in the back. She turned around to see  
  
the little girl," Chibi-Usa what are doing here? Did you follow me??" All she did was nod  
  
at Usagi's question, and she turned and kicked Seiya in the leg. He stumbled and turned  
  
around to look at her, then to Usagi ," Usagi, what is she doing here?" Chibi-usa glared at  
  
him " I want to know why you said that Mamoru is dead?" Usagi and Seiya looked at  
  
each other and Usagi bent down and hugged her, she almost started to cry again but  
  
didn't. She explained that his body was dead, and that his crystal was taken.  
  
Chibi-usa started to cry herself," So who am I suppose to call daddy now??" Chibi-Usa  
  
looked up at Seiya" Will you be my Daddy for now?" ( oooo... she's up to something!!)  
  
Seiya looked stunned, only being able to blink, as Usagi looked at the little girl again"  
  
Don't put any pressure on him, he doesn't want to look after a Brat like you!" Chibi-usa  
  
glared at Usagi," I'm not a Brat!" Usagi glared back " are too!" Seiya looked between he  
  
two fighting and smiled at them" I'll do it.." Usagi and Chibi-usa looked up," Really?" She  
  
ran up to him and hugged him" Thank you!!"( ok she's REALLY up to something!) Seiya  
  
looked at Usagi and smiled. Usagi was surprised Chibi-usa would warm up to him that  
  
quickly.  
  
Minako walked up tot he three, and looked at Chibi-usa" Chibi-usa what are you doing  
  
here? And why are you hanging all over Seiya?" Chibi-usa looked up at Minako " I came  
  
here to see Usagi and ask Seiya to be my daddy, untill we get Mamoru back." She smiled  
  
as Minako's eyes widened, she turned walking away mumbling. Chibi-usa tugged on  
  
Seiya's shirt and looked up at him," Can I have a piggy back ride?" Seiya picked her up  
  
and put her on his shoulders turning to Usagi," I'll be back." Usagi stared at the two and  
  
smiled, but soon her smile faded.  
  
* Flash back *  
  
"Usa-ko, I didn't think you were going to come and see me off." Usagi heard her  
  
Mamo-chan speak to her the day he was going to leave for an American College. She  
  
remembered her eyes tearing up at the thought of him leaving for a whole year without  
  
her. " Why wouldn't I come?" she heard herself say " I'll be waiting for you." The last  
  
things she remembered was, he gave her a ring with diamond chips in the shape of a heart,  
  
and him giving her one last kiss.  
  
* End Flash Back *  
  
Her eyes stared to water again, she missed him so much," Usagi... Usagi??" Seiya snapped  
  
her out of her flashback of that day. He was looking at her with Chibi-usa on his  
  
shoulders. She shook her head getting rid of the memory," Sorry, Seiya.." Seiya set  
  
Chibi-usa down and looked at Usagi," Do you want to go home?" She nodded not trusting  
  
herself to speak at the moment. Chibi-usa walked to the door and turned to Usagi,"  
  
Mommy, I'm going to go find out where Diana is Bye!" So she ran out the door.  
  
Ok, thats the end of this chapter... Like it? Hate it? Give me something to go on.. and as i  
  
said in the beginning this WILL turn out to be a Usagi/Mamoru fic. He will make his first  
  
appearance in the next chapter.. Finally! R/R thanks! heh I think we are now about Half  
  
way threw this fic! 


	7. Chapter 7

It's been 6 days sense I updated so I guess I'll update again.. Sorry for the wait I was just waiting to see if I got any more reviews.. but oh well.. I'll continue anyway. Ok now to answer a couple questions:  
  
Phantasy Star- Yes.. Mamoru WAS dead.. He WILL be coming back and there WILL be a slight confurtation between Mamoru and Seiya!  
  
Autumn Ann- Thank you for reviewing again and Mamoru will make his first appearance in this chapter!!  
  
UltimateSalorMoonFan- I will probably redo chapter 1-3 because they where made about a year ago.. this whole fic was but when typing it up I changed alot, and added alot. If everyone wants me to redo those chapters let me know!!  
  
Ok on with the chapter and as always I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!! Thank you!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Seiya and Usagi walked out from he party that night and sat down on a nearby bench. Usagi still not in the best frame of minds, but still smiling. " Usagi... did you have a good time?" She smiled slightly, nodding "Yes.." Seiya then looked down at his watch. Seeing it was 12 O' clock he turned to Usagi " It's 12.. do you want to go home?" She turned her head to look at him and nodded again , " Yes.. Thank you for tonight." They both got up and started to walk to his car. In the distance was a dark figure watching the two, smiling.   
  
Seiya stopped infront of her house. For a moment they both sat there. Neither knowing what to say. Usagi finally broke the tension " So.. how did you find out..he was..dead." As she said this water started gathering in her eyes thinking about Mamoru dead. He turned to her seeing this and answered her the best way he could, " I have the ability to sense when a sailor crystal or star is lost.." Usagi turned away so he would see her start to cry as she could answer him back was with " Oh.."  
  
Seiya then got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side of the car and open the door for her. She started to get out when he held his hand out helping her out. They both walked to her door neither saying anything on their way there. They both stood at her door. Neither knowing what to say Seiya spoke up, " Usagi.. thank you for coming with me tonight.. even though.. you know.." She nodded not making eye contact with him," It was no problem, and Thank you for telling me.." She turned and started in the house.  
  
Outside stood that dark figure again. The figure watch the two stop infront of the girls house and talk for a moment, before the girl almost broke out in tears. When they both walked up to her door, the figure stood behind a near by tree listening to them both. He smiled again. Knowing soon it would be his time.  
  
Usagi walked into her house closing the door behind her. She slide down the door hugging her knees. She let it all out. All those tears she had been trying to hold back now flowed freely down her face. He was Dead. Her Mamoru was dead! How could this have happened? She would have to contact everyone else in the morning. She stood again still the crystal tears fell from her face. As she walked up the stairs to her room the dark figure watched her from the living room. He slightly punched the wall seeing her this way. (care to guess who this figure is?!?! ^_~)  
  
She walked into her room, and stepped into her bath room. She then took a shower and changed. When she was finished she walked out and sat on her bed. She reached her hand out and took a hold of a picture of her and Mamoru. The crystal tears started to fall from her face. Soon she would be laying down and crying into her pillow.( Poor Usagi ;_;) Soon she would fall asleep, still thinking about him.  
  
The dark figure sat outside her door listen to what was going on in her bedroom. She was crying. He couldn't stand it. He looked at the clock on the wall across the hallway and saw it was 3 in the morning. He couldn't stand it anymore. It was the next day he could see her. He opened the door to her room slowly. He peered in seeing her asleep but her eyes still full of tears. He mentally kicked himself for not going to see her sooner. Not like it was his fault. He walked over to his bed and peered down at her, " Usako" her name came out in a whisper as he knelt beside and bed and kissed her softly. She stirred a little opening her eyes looking up at the figure above her, " Mamo-chan!!??"   
  
Heh.. Cliff hanger. Sorry but i had to leave it there. It's so evil.. So mean!! Muwhahaha.. I added alot to this chapter. My original chapter had nothing about " the dark figure" I figured i add that to make it longer. My original chapter was only like 3 paragraphs.. so i added alot. Thanks to my reviews. And I hope you liked this chapter.. Ja!! 


	8. Chapter 8

In this chapter there will be more of Mamoru and why he was gone for so long.. AND who saved him.  
  
I DO NOT own Sailormoon!!! Thank you  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Usagi woke up the next day, taking along look around her room. She reached her small hands to rub her eyes. Thinking of the event that happened earlier, a single tear fell from her face. She thought she had seen Mamoru earlier, but it must have been dream, because he wasn't here now. She stood up and walked to her bathroom. She took a shower and walked out of her room. " It must have only been a dream." She sighed... she was hoping it was going to be real, that he was really back. Then she sniffed the air. It smelt like pancakes! Pancakes?? " I thought Mom and Dad where away, and Sammy was staying at a friends hou... Oh my god.. It couldn't be." She didn't even change out of the big shirt she had been wearing to bed when she ran down the stairs, and entered the kitchen door to be stopped in her tracks.  
  
She saw him, he was cooking over the stove. She couldn't believe it, he was here. It wasn't a dream. A single crystal tear started to fall from her face as she walked into the kitchen, " Mamo-chan?!?" He turned, hearing his name and smiled. She was finally awake, and he could finally take with her, hold her in his arms. He turned off the stove and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her with a big hug. She grabbed onto his shirt and leaned against his chest. He was real she was touching him. This wasn't a dream. She cried, all those tears came. She was so happy to see him.   
  
" Usako.. I've missed you." She tightened his hug on her as she muffled out an answer, " And I you Mamo-chan." She nestled her face into his chest. There they stood for the longest time before he pulled back and smiled down at her. " I've made pancakes, you hungry?" She smiled finally able to relax, " When am I never hungry?" He laughed, " you've got a point" She was so happy to hear him laugh. It was like music to her ears.   
  
The two sat down to eat. They started talking about things like Mamoru had never been gone. The latest about the girls, the quietness of no enemies around. Then it hit her, " Mamo-chan.. how are you here? I was told.. um.." tears began to for in her eyes again as she remembered again , " that you had.. died.." He smiled slightly, he knew he would have to answer this question sooner or later, mine as well be now. " I kinda was.. My body was dead but not my soul.. I guess.. You know about the power of the sailor crystals. Well, mine, the golden crystal was stolen. I don't even remember how, but Chibi-usa came a couple days ago with Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. They had found the crystal and brought my body back some how."  
  
" Chibi-usa??" Usagi remembered her being at that party yesterday. Did she know Mamoru was coming back and didn't tell her? " I'm going to kill that brat!" Mamoru looked surprised, " Why?" Usagi stood from the table, " She was with me yesterday and didn't tell me.. Thats why!!" He laughed again, " She couldn't, I told her not to Usagi. I wasn't to surprise you." Usagi puffed out her cheeks, " Fine." She sat back down , " Any more surprises I need to kn.." The door opened behind her and a gasp was heard. Usagi turned her head to see Minako, " Mamoru?? But.. I thought.. Huh?" Mamoru smiled and nodded at her " Hello, Minako. Before you even ask. Yes, I'm really here, Chibi-usa brought be back to life." Minako nodded as a voice was heard from the other side of the kitchen, " Hmph.. I guess I don't get any credit."   
  
All three turned their heads to the voice to see Hotaru sitting on the counter top, " It wasn't for me, Chibi-usa would have never made it out of there alive, with your crystal." She hopped from the counter and stood there. " Thats right, you must have been the second figure I saw when I woke up, Sorry Hotaru. If you guys want you two can sit down and eat something." Both of the girls sat at the table and started to eat, when the door bell rang.   
  
Ok thats chapter 8. Hope you like it. I would really like some reviews but if not thats ok. I just like to update and make these fanfics. Even if I don't get any reviews. So if your reading this come back later, the next chapter should be up by next week. And check out my other fanfics too!! Thanks ^_~ 


End file.
